


Panic Attack

by avabee_is_tired



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, I wrote this instead of paying attention to class, If you think otherwise you're wrong, Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Piper McLean Friendship, Nico is part of the 7, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez Friendship, Protective Nico di Angelo, Protective Piper McLean, Tired Leo Valdez, leo centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avabee_is_tired/pseuds/avabee_is_tired
Summary: I’m not good at summary’s, but basically Leo has a panic attack and Nico and Piper are really good friends.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leo’s trauma and depression is very overlooked by the fandom and I’m not happy about it. Expect a lot of angsty Leo from now on because apparently no one else is gonna write it.

_ “¡Estúpida niña inútil! No puedes pasárselo por la cabeza? ¡Estás empeorando todo! No haces nada más que hacer a los demás miserables! Honestamente, nunca debí haberte acogido. No eres más que una carga. No puedo creer que dejé que el demonio engendrara en mi casa. Niño estúpido. Cállate.  _ **_Cállate_ ** _.  _ **_CÁLLATE!!_ ** _ ” _

Leo’s head shot up from it’s place in his hands. It hurt so much. His head was throbbing, his eyes felt like they were popping out of his head, and the tears streaming down his face burned as they fell. He could hear people yelling somewhere in the back of his mind, but all he could process was muffled noise. 

“Duele. Por favor, detén a tía. Que hice por favor, no lo volveré a hacer. Por favor, deténgase.”

The room was dark. He could feel himself trembling. When did it get so hard to stand? The voices were more than just mumbles now. They were progressively getting louder. His ears were pounding. It was too loud, but too quiet. Too dark, but too light. It hurt, but he couldn’t really feel it anymore

“Los dioses simplemente se van. Por favor ... solo vete” Leo muttered to himself over and over. He felt like he couldn’t breath. He was lightheaded, but his body was too heavy. It was horrible. He was falling. Deeper into the dark. Further away from being okay.

But then he felt someone grab his hands.

Or maybe… two people?

One of the hands holding his was warm and soft. It felt familiar. Like it had fit in his hand a million times before. It was comforting, and set off a swarm of butterflies in his chest; which oddly made it easier for him to breath.

The other hand was slim and bony, but still warm. It was slightly shaky as it gripped his own, but once their fingers were intertwined the grasp was firm. Instantly, Leo’s mind went clear. Like a brick wall built to protect you.

Or a friend acting as a brick wall to your thoughts.

He couldn’t help but grip the hands back, all thoughts having left his head. Everything was quiet now, but he didn’t really notice as he kept chasing after the warmth and comfort. Slowly his vision started to clear up, and the pressure pushing on his head and shoulders slowly went away.

He felt one hand come up to grip his cheek while another rested on his knee, slowly rubbing shapes into his skin. His arms trembled as he went to let go of the hands gripping his own and they, reluctantly, released him. He lightly pulled away from whoever was there and folded his legs under him, bringing his hands up to wipe his tears away and rub his eyes.

He blinked for a couple seconds, eyes trying to get used to the newfound light, and then quietly raised his head to take in his surroundings.

Frank and Hazel were staring at him, the daughter of Pluto had tears running down her face and the son of Mars just stood there, expression something like confusion mixed with concern. He looked like he wanted to do anything other than just sit there, but he didn’t move.

Percy looked down at him as if something mildly surprising just happened and he didn’t know how to react. Annabeth had her brow furrowed and was taking in everything about his appearance. Leo shifted uncomfortably and she immediately stopped, taking to shooting him a concerned look and mouthing a ‘you okay?’. Leo didn’t respond.

Jason was standing up, leaning over the table to try and get a better look at him. He looked as if someone had just handed him a crying child and said ‘here, calm it down’.

(Leo realized that’s exactly what happened. Hera looked at Jason and said ‘Here’s an emotional wreck who has severe trauma, but will cover it up at all costs. It’s yours now’.)

Finally, he turned his head to see Piper and Nico sitting in front of them. Neither of them looked surprised. Pipes looked at him with a furrowed brow and a small frown. Nico had a sad smile, but looked none too happy.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

Then he passed out.


	2. So um hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I’ve been and what i’m doing.

So basically, i fucked up and got my electronics taken. I’m using all my blank notebooks to write down ideas and finish chapters. It may be awhile until i can post them, but i’m hoping that soon things go back to normal. I just wanted to let y’all know even though i haven’t posted in a while, and even though i won’t be able to post for a while, i’m still thinking of y’all and i’m working to make more content.

I hope that y’all are doing good. I’ll see y’all (hopefully) soon.

-Ava (he/they)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I'm not a good writer, so congrats for making it this far. I have no idea when the next chapter is gonna be out, or even how many chapters this is gonna have lol. But I'll be working on this whenever I can.


End file.
